


Under My Umbrella

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kirk needed an umbrella and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> that time Stephanie wrote 2+k words of umbrella fic
> 
> written for [this prompt](http://trekkink.livejournal.com/896.html?thread=3456#t3456) over at the [](http://trekkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://trekkink.livejournal.com/)**trekkink**

Spock is waiting for him when Kirk is finally discharged. He stands there, back straight, hands clasped behind his back and one eyebrow arched up in silent question. There’s the barest hint of humor there too, something Kirk has come to recognize, to enjoy, on his would be stoic First Officer. His _friend_.

“What?” he asks, his own smile tugging at his lips.

“Do you not think it wise to change before departing?”

Kirk looks down at himself, at the faded grey Academy shirt and soft blue sweats. “Why? I’m comfortable and it’s better than the gown I was wearing earlier.” He nudges an elbow into Spock’s side.

Spock looks down Kirk’s body, a little too slowly for Kirk’s well being, and nods. “True. However, I believe you may find the weather too adverse for such an outfit.”

He kicks out his foot, eyes his flip flop and shrugs. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. We’re just going to the car.”

“Very well.”

Spock helps Kirk into the hoverchair and pushes him down the long, brightly lit corridors. His quiet demeanor is soothing to Kirk, let’s him drift for awhile in his own head. He’s grateful Bones isn’t here, is busy supervising the transportation of the 72 men and women in stasis, because otherwise he’d have to deal with some serious nagging. Kirk loves Bones, he’s Kirk’s best friend, but sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes, what Kirk needs is this. _Spock_.

When they reach the doors leading outside, Kirk shudders. To say it’s raining would be an understatement. It’s pouring, thick curtains of water falling quickly from the dark sky. There’s absolutely no chance of Kirk staying dry on their way to the car.

“I should’ve listened to you.”

“You should be grateful Doctor McCoy is not present to hear you say that.”

Kirk laughs, feels warm all over despite the doors sliding open and letting in the chill.

“Here, Jim.”

Kirk looks up and sees an umbrella over him, Spock holding it. “Where did you get that?”

“The hospital supplies them for convenience,” Spock gestures to a holder by the door.

“That is convenient.”

Spock hands Kirk the umbrella, despite his concern of, “but you’ll get wet!” and pushes Kirk out the door, away from the safety of the vestibule and to the waiting car. When Kirk is safely tucked inside, Spock runs both chair and umbrella back to the nurse waiting by the door.

When he sits beside Kirk in the car, he doesn’t complain once. Despite being completely soaked.

2.

“Oh, come _on_!” Kirk screams up at the sky, rain hitting his face and falling into his mouth.

Not two minutes ago the sky was a clear, completely cloudless, blue. Now the sky is so dark Kirk can hardly see a thing. The sudden torrential downpour has caught everyone off guard, the away team scrambling to find any kind of shelter until it passes.

Where the hell did this storm come from?

“Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise.”

And why the hell can’t he reach the ship?

“I believe the storm is interfering with communications. I also am unable to reach the ship.”

“Perfect. Just great.” He sighs and starts walking towards the nearest tree.

“Captain,” Spock calls out.

When Kirk turns around, he sees Spock holding out a miniature ‘Fleet issued umbrella.

“The _one_ time I forget to pack mine...”

“You may use this.”

And the way Spock says it, so self sacrificing, as if he intends to give it to Kirk and allow himself to get drenched...

_I don’t think so._

Instead of grabbing the handle, Kirk takes hold of Spock’s wrist and tugs. Spock steps forward, no resistance, until they are both huddled under the shelter of the small umbrella. It’s really only designed for one. So Kirk scoots in as close as possible to Spock. He maybe enjoys their proximity too much.

But judging by the fact Spock does not tense up or pull away, Kirk figures he doesn’t mind.

3.

Enterprise is docked for some much needed repairs. It coincides perfectly with the Academy’s graduation and for some reason the Admiralty thought it a good idea to ask Kirk to make the commencement speech.

Naturally, Kirk doesn’t write anything down. He’s a fly by the seat of your pants kind of guy, works better under pressure and all that. And when he says this out loud, he receives a bout of laughter from the audience.

But as he looks out into the sea of red, staring up at him eagerly, Kirk feels something clench inside his chest.

“Someone once told me my habit of looking before I leap was what Starfleet was missing. That it was needed out in space. And it’s saved me countless of times, don’t get me wrong. But it’s also cost me a lot.

All your training, all your gut instincts are for nothing while you’re up there if you don’t listen to the advice of those who have your back. Where would I be now without my First Officer to tell me when I’m being a foolish human and not logically thinking through all the consequences of my actions?”

Kirk looks over his shoulder and smiles at Spock, motions for him to stand. Spock almost looks embarrassed, but stands nonetheless.

“Surround yourselves with individuals of worth; intelligence, courage, humility, because they will grow to be more than just crew members. They will become your family.”

He pauses as he thinks of how to words his thoughts. Because he can’t promise there are no such things as no-win scenarios. Even if he believes it still.

“I won’t lie to you. There will be hard times. Injuries, sickness, even death. But together you can and will face these challenges head on and know you’ve done your best. And at the end of the day, hell the end of your mission, isn’t that what’s been asked of all of us?”

He smiles as he closes his speech, hears the roar of applause as the graduating class throw their caps in the air. As they rain down on the waiting students, so too do large sluggish drops of water. People are shrieking with joy and excitement as they run for cover. But Kirk can’t move, awash in emotions as he recalls how his own graduation/promotion had occurred.

Pike had been there. But so many others had not.

Suddenly there is a warm presence at his back. “Captain?”

“What’s up, Spock.”

“It is beginning to rain.”

“I know.”

“Do you plan on remaining here for some time?”

Kirk shrugs. “For a little bit, I guess.”

He hears a soft swishing noise but doesn’t look back. He no longer feels the rain and knows Spock is holding an umbrella over them.

“You’re a real boyscout, Spock. Always prepared.”

“I am no boy, Jim.”

Kirk rolls his eyes. He knows by now Spock’s literal interpretations are his way of joking.

“How is it that you always have an umbrella,” he asks as he turns to face Spock.

“I do check the weather reports, Jim.”

Instead of responding, Jim is busy looking at the umbrella. Large, grey, with a curved wooden handle and, “oh my God, is that a Starfleet insignia, Spock?” Kirk grins. “That’s adorable! Where’d you get it?”

There is an uneasiness in the set of Spock’s shoulders. “My mother gave it to me when she found out I was to attend Starfleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy.”

Oh.

It’s been several years since Spock lost his mother, and it’s still hard for him to talk about her sometimes. Kirk gets it. He’s never enjoyed talking about his own dad and he never even knew the man. He reaches out; gentle fingers to Spock’s wrist, a gesture of comfort, he hopes.

“She knew I do not enjoy the rain and that I would encounter it often while living on Earth.”

“A logical gift.”

Spock nods.

“You don’t have to stay, Spock. I’ll be fine here. You should get out of the rain before it really starts coming down.”

He lets his fingers slide to the umbrella’s handle, means to take it from Spock’s hand, but Spock doesn’t move. He holds firmly to the curve of wood and doesn’t even flinch when Kirk’s fingers brush his.

“I know.”

4.

It’s not the anniversary, but Kirk takes advantage of being earthbound. He doesn’t know when he’ll next be able to visit, pay his respects.

Starfleet Memorial Grounds are empty, something Kirk is grateful for as he kneels down on the ground to clear away grass clippings and leaves off of the dark granite stone.

Admiral Christopher Pike.

Tears fill Kirk’s eyes and he feels ridiculous - falling apart here, such a cliche. But Pike was everything to Kirk. The closest thing to a father Kirk has ever known. The reason Kirk is here today, dressed in his Captain’s uniform. The first to truly believe Kirk was more than the shadow of a man dubbed a hero, more than a sad fuck up no one wanted. And even when Kirk did fuck up, Pike still believe in him, put his neck out on the line for Kirk.

And look where it got him.

“I’m so sorry. It’s my fault you’re dead.”

He buries his head in his hands and kneels there until he no longer feels the burn of tears in his eyes. It takes awhile, so long the sun is hidden behind dark storm clouds that are now letting out rain. Even with the rain beginning to fall, Kirk remains where he is.

“I miss you.” The words catch in his throat. He’s always had a hard time really letting people in, telling them what they mean to him. Kirk regrets so much in his life, especially never telling Pike how much he admired the man. Because it’s too late now.

There is a sudden break in the rain. He looks up to see Spock standing over him with the umbrella his mother gave him. He almost smiles when he sees it.. Almost.

“How did you know where I’d be?”

“I know _you_ , Jim.”

That does bring a smile to his face. Spock has come to mean more to Kirk than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. He wants to tell Spock, thinks his speech was just the tip of the iceberg as far as emotions for Spock are concerned, but not here. Not under the weight of grief Kirk still feels in his bones.

He settles for a quiet, “thanks.”

And when Spock responds with, “You’re welcome,” Kirk thinks maybe Spock doesn’t need the words.

5.

They’re granted shore leave on a planet so lush and temperate, it’s like being in paradise. Somehow, Kirk and Spock manage to evade the other crew members trying to rope them into whatever activities they have planned, and make their way down crowded streets to their destination.

It is their first date, after all. They want to be alone.

Spock found a botanical garden when looking through several tourist guides. It looked beautiful on the holoscreen, but when they make it to the gates that announce the entrance, Kirk thinks the pictures didn’t do it justice.

It takes his breath away; the magnificence of plants he’s never seen before. Towering trees, winding vines, full heavy blossoms so fragrant he is nearly overwhelmed.

“God, Spock. This place is amazing.”

Spock looks at Kirk, and smiles. It’s small, some would say barely more than a grin. But Jim sees it for what it really is, letting Spock’s guard down, allowing Jim to see him.

And that’s more beautiful than anything in the gardens.

“Shall we, Jim?” Spock holds an arm out and Kirk almost snorts. Damn, charming gentleman...gentlevulcan, whatever.

“Yes we shall.” He loops his arm through Spock’s, pulls him close as they walk through the gates.

Being alone with Spock, without the stress of running a starship, is somewhat of a novelty to Kirk. He enjoys the ease of their conversations, the comfort of shared silences, the way they fit together so well as Kirk’s hand rubs against the soft natural fibers of Spock’s tunic.

Somehow, as they walk, Kirk’s hand slips down to Spock’s and they walk, hand in hand, as Spock educates Kirk about the local flora.

Kirk wants to kiss him so badly it’s a physical ache in his chest. Spock must feel it, because he stops mid sentence and turns to look at him.

“JIm?”

“Spock, I -”

Kirk leans in, grip tight on Spock’s hand. He should probably ask. Really, he shouldn’t take liberties with Spock. He’s not just some random person, he’s Spock. He’s everything.

“I want - can I -”

A sudden burst of water above them interrupts Kirk. The sprinkler system has apparently kicked in and is now watering more than just the plants.

Spock lets go of Kirk’s hand.

“Damn.”

“Jim.” Spock has his umbrella over him, not the standard collapsible one issued to all crew, but the one from his mother. Again. “Come here.”

Kirk shuffles closer, not really concerned with getting wet but also not needing any excuse to get closer to Spock. He looks up into warm, brown eyes and sees that small pleased smile in the quirk of Spock’s lips.

“What would I do without you?”

“Let us hope you will never have occasion to find out.”

That...sounds like a declaration. And if Spock can say that, then maybe Kirk can just lean in and - “me too, Spock,” - kiss him soft and slow under the spray of water.

+1.

Kirk doesn’t feel nervous as he stands before friends and family, waiting for Spock. They’ve already made it official, more official than a simple Terrran ceremony, when they bonded on New Vulcan. There it had been only Sarek and Spock Prime, Winona and Sam to take part in something sacred and real and everything Jim never knew he wanted and needed until he’d met Spock.There they joined minds and became one in a more literal sense than just the joining of bodies in physical intimacy.

Now, Spock is a constant presence in Kirk’s mind; warm, cherished, _right_.

Spock looks so at ease now, walking toward Kirk in slacks and black tunic, his hair slicked back at Nyota’s request. Kirk likes to think he has something to do with Spock feeling so comfortable in his own skin. And judging by the uptick of Spock’s eyebrow and mouth, he agrees.

There’s a fine mist in the air, enough so that the guests are hidden underneath umbrellas of varying sizes and colors. Kirk has Spock’s umbrella in hand, holds it out to Spock as the Vulcan reaches him.

Spock takes it from Kirk, a look of contentment in his face Kirk can’t get enough of. But instead of holding it over both of them, Spock just turns to hand it to Bones, their best man.

Kirk can’t take his eyes off Spock as Sulu reads through the words that bind them together in the human sense. Spock’s hair is falling in his face, Nyota’s attempts washing away with the rain. And Kirk feels water drip down his face into his eyes as they respond at Sulu’s prompting.

“I do,” Spock says, loud and clear.

Kirk barely has the time to respond in kind before Spock surges forward, hands cupping Kirk’s face as if he is something precious, and kisses him.

The entire crowd stands and cheers, umbrellas forgotten as they go to congratulate the happy couple.


End file.
